


Roshani's Boudoir

by NightsSweetDismay (Jaeflr)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeflr/pseuds/NightsSweetDismay
Summary: Rosahni is experiencing I omentie for the first time, she expects to learn new things but will she get more than she bargained for?





	Roshani's Boudoir

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to wattpad and sweek but I'm not necessarily a fan of the platform(s) anymore so I decided to move my works to here in hopes that i would keep up with them more... I make no promises...

Rosanhi walked through the gardens, her two attendants, Evadne and Alcippe, by her side. 'Although the peaceful quiet is nice, I miss the practice grounds' Rosanhi thought to herself with a sigh.

While Rosanhi was the only girl and the youngest of Elven King Aerendyl and Queen Vestele's 12 children, she was used to spending her afternoons training with most of her brothers in polearms, archery, and hand-to-hand combat. Her parents felt that it was absolutely neccessary that each of their children be able to defend themselves as well as build comradarie with their generals and second-in-arms. Rosanhi had finished her actual lessons much earlier in her years than her brothers, so her mornings usually consisted of assisting her mother in her Queenly duties as well as providing an open ear and opinion to her father and oldest brothers.

This week was different as guests and dignitaries from all over travelled in for the festival to start the next evening. There were only about three more guest groups that had yet to arrive and Rosanhi had a feeling they would all be here within the hour after the sun went down (which was due in the next quarter hour). Rosanhi was slightly worried for tomorrow nights festivites, there would be a lot of names and faces for her to remember and as a member of the royal family it was important for her to get them right with no questions.

"Milady? Is everything alright?" Alcippe asked slightly concerned. Rosanhi became aware of the frown that had formed on her face as she blinked, suddenly aware of her surroundings again.

"Yes, just going over details for tomorrow. Everything must go without catch, not just tomorrow but this whole week for the future of all of our peoples." Tomorrow would mark the beginning of I omentie or The Meeting. The Meeting happened every 10 years, it was a gathering of all of the Kingdoms of the Accord, it was when peace and trade treaties were negotiated. The Meeting also fell ona fertility festival meaning marriage arragements were made and the kingdoms and groups that had mate used this as a chance to find them.

This would be Rosanhi's first Meeting at the age of 23, her birthday falling on the first day of the fertility festival she had not been old enough to attend. The minimum age to attend the festival 14 before the festival starts. Regardless Rosahni was looking forward to it meeting new people from the other kingdoms and seeing old friends from all over.

This was Rosahni's first fertility festival but she was by no means unexperienced in the realm of sexuality. She had had multiple intimate partners since losing her virginity at 17. In her Kingdom as well as their allies sex was not taboo, it was encouraged (at least as long as both parties were of age and consenting), so when she did have sex for the first time she was proud to announce it to her family. Her mother had even hosted a celebratory dinner for Rosahni and her friends. There was also no worry about a pregenancy as elves could really only become pregnant after consuming the concoctions mostly availible during the festival or when coupling with ones soul promised.

Rosahni was not really concerned with finding a soul promised, elves lived thousands of years unless killed and she was not old enough to have enemies nor close enough to succession to be a target.

Rosahni wondered whether she would experience the rough and wild mating of the shifters or maybe even the intense and consuming embrace of a dragon lord. She herself had only been with other elves, and the experiences had been... mediocre. When dicussing such things with her friends and discovered that while unfortunate, the quality of her encounters were not uncommon.

***

Rosahni was watching the last bit of the sunset from the terrace.

"Milady, there are guests approaching the main gate of the city. Your mother asked my to fetch you," an errand boy announced from behind her.

Rosahni made her way through the castle towards her family who were all gathered in the main courtyard of their castle.

"Salen lyth (my child)" Rosahni's mother greeted her as soon as she was within sight.

"Mumma, who approches?"

"The Dragon Lords, sprig" Myrdin, her older brother, called from the group her brothers had formed.

The dragons are here?, Rosahni thought to herself. She was eager to see the men full on for the first time

The dragons didn't visit often and rarely in large groups, so she had never met one up close. She'd heard of their raw virility being enough to make women swoon just from being in the same room. Rosahni was intrigued and excited.

The group turned as the sound of approaching horses and men reached their ears.


End file.
